Creed of zero
by farcochat
Summary: what happens when louise summons not one but five of the greatest assassin's of all time read and find out. an*may contained Grammatik errors
1. Chapter 1

I do not own familiar of zero or assassins' creed

000000000000000000000000

Louise Françoise Leblanc de la vallière was a young girl who does not seem to have sixteen, because has the body of a girl of thirteen. Louise has long straight hair and pink with a lock on the front has pink eyes. She is wearing a white school uniform with a black skirt and a cape of the same color.

Louise is standing nervously in one of the immense courtyards of her school .The magic academy of the country of Tristan and as his name says the teach magic there and as tradition old second year students must make the ritual of the familiar summoning.

Which consist of making a spell that summons one creature such as cats, dogs, rats up to something magical as a unicorn or a dragon. That's what makes nervous little Louise do to the fact of his inability of performing a simple spell, regardless of his lineage as a Vallière which is know trough the kingdom of Tristan as family full of great mages, she may be the best in the theory but his spells always ends in a explosion. And that what has her nervous because if she fails the summoning she would be expelled and will be sent back to her home with shame, and she didn't want that. that's why she must summon something to prove her right as a mage.

It was already two in the afternoon and already all her classmates have summoned their familiars there where familiars such as cats, dogs, owls a fire salamander and a blue dragon.

Yes all of them already their familiars all of them except one. "ok class, now is the turn of miss de la vallière" said the teacher in charge of the young mages. He was a man of early forties, balding whit little brown hair, brown eyes, was wearing glasses and a dark purple tunic and in his right hand was holding a magic staff.

"Yes professor Colbert" answered Louise to the now mentioned teacher.

With nerves and tiredness of the night before, because she spent it studying for this moment. She stands in the middle of the class. "Hey Louise didn't you said that you will summon something that even all our familiar unite wouldn't stand a chance of beat it" said one red head classmate of Louise. "Please, the only thing that she will summon will be an explosion as always" added another classmate. "¡SHUT UP!" yelled little Louise. " you don't let me concentrated" said Louise. _"ok, it is time. Please Brimir let me summon something anything, I don't care what it is just to be something and if you feel merciful ¿could you give me something powerful? It is no as if I asking too much, only that I would really appreciated that favor. Oh almighty Brimir please fulfill my whim." _Louise raised his wand and began to invoke.

"I beg you my slave, that lives somewhere in the universe." she said. "oh strong, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit." His magic began to build up in his wand. "I beg you, and here I declared from my heart." She took breath and "¡ANSWER MY CALL!"

Nothing happened.

" Jajajaja she did not make it" "well ,as if she could in a beginning" his classmates began to mock her.

" ¡shut up!. maybe I messed up a word" she began to explain.

"let me try one more time" she took breath and began again.

"I beg you my slave, that lives somewhere in the universe. oh strong, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit." Her magic began to work. "I beg you, and here I declared from my heart. ¡ANSWER MY CALL! "

And like the first time nothing happened

"Jajajaja you suck zero" "go home zero" they began again.

" grrrr. Why isn't it working" she was getting angry.

"I beg you my slave, that lives somewhere in the universe. Oh strong, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit. I beg you, and here I declared from my heart. ¡ANSWER MY CALL! "

Nothing

" ¡AHHH!" she yelled

"I beg you my slave, that lives somewhere in the universe. Oh strong, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit." She began again "I beg you, and here I declared from my heart. ¡ANSWER MY CALL! "

Still nothing

"Why" said Louise almost as a whisper

"Miss de la vallière I'm deeply sorry but I'm a afraid that-" "no, wait professor please let me try one more time please" said Louise to her professor almost with tears in her eyes.

"Mmm *sigh* fine as you wish Miss de la Vallière" answered Professor Colbert

"Thank you professor Colbert" said happily the young mage

"_Please Brimir help me" _"I beg you my slave, that lives somewhere in the universe. Oh strong, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit. I beg you, and here I declared from my heart."

"¡PLEASE ANSWER MY CALL!"

**BOOM**

As she finish his words the young mage a great explosion occurred in front of her making a big crater and a cloud of smoke in the surrounding area.

"*cohgf*cohgf* nicely done zero" "as always Louise the zero ends her spells in explosions "her classmates said with irritation on their voices.

"_Why I'm such a failure in mag-" _she didn't had time to continuing that line of thought when someone said " hey there's something inside the crater. "Wait there is" said Louise with some joy in his voice.

Someone point at the middle of the crater where some white figures began rising one mage with blue hair use a wind spell to clear the smoke and then they saw what it was the crater.

There were five white hooded persons stand in the middle of the crater.

"hey did I just summon five common-"schunk click before she could finish all five white hooded people draw their swords and pistols and pointed to each others in a classical Mexican standoff.


	2. Death and Rebirth part(1)

I don't own familiar of zero or assassin's creed

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

August 12 of 1257. Masyaf, Syria

Inside the great library of Masyaf lays an old man just a few steps from dead, dress in a white hooded robe.

"*ugh* I… I'm going to die here" said the old man " I must… protect this piece of Eden. But … I'm starving doesn't matter this is as I die. I only hope the best to my family and to the order*ugh*" he with little force grabbed his stomach.

"_I beg you my slave, that lives somewhere in the universe."_

Avoice like a young girl said almost as a whisper"uhhh, wh… who's… there? And who do you call… slave" said the man.

_"oh strong, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit."_

The voice said again "strong and beautiful? Well … I don't fell like that in this moment but… never mind that. ¡show yourself!"

"_I beg you, and here I declared from my heart." _the voice said again.

"Maybe I went crazy and I'm hearing voices or maybe that voice is death coming for me"

_"¡ANSWER MY CALL!"_

A blinding green light appeared engulfing the old man. "ahhh what is this light !AHHHH¡" in a second the light disappeared with the old man leaving empty the library.

The man opened his eyes seeing only a cloud of smoke

"where am I" said the man before standing and checking his surroundings, he could hear some voices speaking in French and some wailing in the distance he place his hand in his body to check if he was injured and it was there that he noticed "why I'm young again? and why do I have all my equipment and weapons on?" said the man with confusion in his voice

He began looking for the voices to ask for an answer when suddenly the cloud of smoke disappeared and he saw that he was surround by four assassins' with uniforms that he have never saw before. Any other time he would remained calm and ask for an answer but due the actual situation he decided to draw his sword in one hand and his crossbow in the other and pointed to the two closest persons to him one with a black pice of metal on left hand and on his left hand the hidden blade draw, the other had a crossbow on his right hand and a sword that looks just like his on the left hand.

"Altaïr" said a man with amazed

Altaïr heard someone said his name and some others that he didn't recognize

He immediately pointed his crossbow to the man at the same time the other three did the same with their pistols apparently the man also said their names.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

November 30 of 1524 Florence, Italy

Facing the Basilica of St. Mary of fiore in a bench lies an old man panting heavily he looked to were his wife and daughter where and smiled to them before passing out "so this is how I die of a heart attack" was thinking the old man "doesn't matter I had a good live" he keep thinking when he heard _"I beg you my slave, that lives somewhere in the universe."_

"Uhhh is someone trying to save me please let me rest I'm old I can't do anything else" he thought

_"Oh strong, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit."_He heard the voice again

"I'm 65, how can I be strong and beautiful" he keep thinking

"_I beg you, and here I declared from my heart." _It said again

"Just leave me alone" he was getting annoyed

_"¡ANSWER MY CALL!"_

"ahhh what is this feeling" he tought when suddenly he felt that he was in another place with the smell of smoke

He opened his eyes to see only smoke and hearing some voices in French. "Wasn't I in a bench" he stood himself to notice he had more strength than he remember he had in him he looked to his person to notice that his wearing his armor and weapons from his journey to Constantinople and quickly he placed his hand in his face to notice that he looked exactly like that time " che merda, where am I" suddenly all the smoke disappeared and he noticed that he was surrounded by assassin's and he noticed that they were unsheathing their blades and pistols and acting in pure instinct he did the same unsheathing the sword of Altaïr in his right hand and in his left hand his crossbow an immediately pointed to the tow closest persons in front of him one with two pistols one in each hand and the with a great resemblance to Altaïr he was going to said something when

"Altaïr, Ezio" someone said with amazed in his voice

All tree assassin's pointed their weapons to the person, He saw the person that said that and with amazed said "Desmond?" immediately as he said that the guy with two pistols pointed his pistols to Desmond and Ezio and said " it looks like that you two lads know each other, mind presenting me"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

December 3 of 1735 London Great Britain

A manor was under siege by some masked men killing all servants they found. In one of the rooms, the game room to be exact laid a dead man in the floor of the room a man of early 43 with two masked man standing close to him " damn Kenway was a thought one" said one of the assailants to the other "it doesn't matter his now dead we should go now, we already have what we come looking for" answered the masked man to his partner " and we manage to kill the great pirate Edward Kenway as a bonus" the other one said with joy on his voice. They began leaving the room when they noticed a big green light engulfing the corpse of the renowned pirate Edward Kenway. And as it appeared, disappeared leaving only the trace of blood in the carpet "where's the body?" said the assailant with shock "where's the body?" he asked again still in shock " I … I don't know"

Edward Kenway opened his eyes to notice that one he was not in the floor of his house. Two he was wearing his armor from his time as a pirate completely armed. Three he was looking 20 years younger. And four he was not dead " I should probably get up" so he stand up to see that there were four assassin's with him and they where unsheathing their weapons "they unsheathing their guns well I don't want to die again" he thought and as the others he unsheathe his pistols and as he was seeing that they were pointing their guns to each other's he did the same he pointed his pistols to one of them with a sword on his left hand and a crossbow on his right hand, and the other who had one pistol on his right hand pointing to him and a some sort of mini axe on his left hand pointing to the lad beside him.

"Altaïr, Ezio, Connor" the lad said earning the attention of all of them and becoming the target of all they're guns "Desmond?" the man besides Edward said "hum, know each other I don't like being in the middle of situations like this without allies" he thought and pointed his pistol to the two of them and said with a little tone of mock " it looks like, that you two lads know each other, mind presenting me" immediately they pointed there's guns to him and the man with the crossbow said "depends" "depends what?" he said with all the calm he could muster "depends if you're a friend or foe" the man said "I could ask you the same question lad."


End file.
